Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines.
Consequently, shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator. In the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is that of a “bonus” game which may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, and is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Such a bonus game produces a significantly higher level of player excitement than the basic game because it provides a greater expectation of winning than the basic game.
Another concept that has been employed is the use of a progressive jackpot. In the gaming industry, a “progressive” involves collecting coin-in data from participating gaming device(s) (e.g., slot machines), contributing a percentage of that coin-in data to a jackpot amount, and awarding that jackpot amount to a player upon the occurrence of a certain jackpot-won event. The percentage of the coin-in is determined prior to any result being achieved and is independent of any result. A jackpot-won event typically occurs when a “progressive winning position” is achieved at a participating gaming device. If the gaming device is a slot machine, a progressive winning position may, for example, correspond to alignment of progressive jackpot reel symbols along a certain payline. The initial progressive jackpot is a predetermined minimum amount. That jackpot amount, however, progressively increases as players continue to play the gaming machine without winning the jackpot. Further, when several gaming machines are linked together such that several players at several gaming machines compete for the same jackpot, the jackpot progressively increases at a much faster rate, which leads to further player excitement.
In many current wagering games, the progressive jackpots are funded in part by taking a percentage of the coin-in. After the progressive jackpot is won, the progressive jackpot will be set to some basic level (e.g., $1,000 or $5,000) and then every time a player inserts a coin to make a wager, a percentage is sent off to each of the progressive jackpots. This percentage is then divided in some predetermined way between all of the progressive jackpots. For example, if there are three progressive jackpots, a third of the percentage of the coin-in may be sent to each of the progressive jackpots. In other cases, one of the progressive jackpots may get one half of the percentage, another progressive jackpot may receive one third of the percentage, and the final progressive jackpot will get the remaining one sixth. This type of funding can become boring to the player because the player will see the amounts slowly creeping up, but never making any big leaps. Also, because it is predictable, many players will also find that boring.
Thus, there is a need to provide for a different type of funding method for progressive jackpots that provides more player excitement by rapidly increasing certain jackpots in an unpredictable manner